


Not Alone

by listentothecries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Ending, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Third Person, Post canon, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Soulmates, Teen Wolf, Thiam, liam dunbar - Freeform, theo raeken - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentothecries/pseuds/listentothecries
Summary: Things happens, people change. Theo can’t stop thinking about Liam...
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a role play.  
> Scott is dead, Theo & Liam are in love.  
> Sorry for mistakes , english isn’t my main language! Enjoy.  
> Clo

Theo parks his truck near the nearest driveway, one last look in the rearview mirror, then turns off the engine and unfastens his seat belt. He lets out a long sigh as he runs a hand across his chest. He can't believe something like this just happened. It all happened so fast, from the moment Derek neutralized the creature and Scott's body slammed violently inert to the ground. Theo sinks deeper into the truck seat, and the flashbacks scroll like a movie in his head, head resting back, those fingers tightening the steering wheel. He hears, again, Lydia's shrill cry breaking the silence, Malia roaring in anger, Stiles crying..then Liam collapses in pain after the bond between the Alpha and his Beta is permanently severed.

Theo hasn't seen the pack since then. Everything happened a few weeks ago. He didn't see a single person present that night, since Scott died and yet it's not easy for Theo to ignore Liam every day. Theo doesn't belong to the pack and he probably never but it's in a good way with the rest of the pack now. He proves himself with gold actions. Especially Liam. It's not manipulation but real feelings.

However, Theo has never received a message from Liam or contacted Liam since that night. He stayed in his truck, to sleep, thinking, spent his nights waiting, but everything has changed now. Scott won't come back anymore. Scott left. Scott is dead. He knows that Liam will never replace and that he doesn't need him at the moment.

Theo comes out of his truck, letting a sigh. He looks around him. Theo will never be part of the pack without Scott, but he doesn't care. He's no longer looking for a pack. He's only looking for happiness. He wants to fill the void in his heart knowing that a person is holding him from now on. He can't leave. He can't anymore. He feels the need to be with him that he doesn't master exactly but enough to make him understand that part of his body is attached to Liam. Like a puzzle. Theo is about to leave, go away from Beacon Hills but it’s not that easy.

"I know you were there.." A familiar voice says in a broken voice. 

Theo hadn't even felt him coming, proving how close he is to losing his mind. His body is freezing, not ready to face Liam's gaze, nor this conversation.

"Mason is with Corey.. Malia with Lydia, also Stiles’ with Derek." He resumes his breath, his head drops. "And I felt al—"

"I'm here for you." Theo finishes his sentence.

Liam sniffs up pushing a relief soup, bypassing the truck before settling there. "Well I'm happy to hear it. I thought you were gone like everyone do."

Theo sighs while Liam leans over the dashboard, his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"If you want to talk , you know i’m always here."

"Do you know what I want right now?"

Liam turns to Theo, without letting him finish.

"Just tell me"

Liam leans towards Theo, his face very close. He smiles stupidly. For days, a real smile has filled his face, but he feels guilty of the happiness that overwhelms him at that moment. Theo puts his eyes on Liam's lips, it's not easy to stay focussed now. He's sure he wants the same thing as him right away.

"Iced cream!!" 

Theo frowns, shaking his head very disappointed to have been so naive to believe that Liam would take the first step.

"I didn't expect that..."

« You’re going to have to get used to it."

A hour later, Liam has already devoured his ice while Theo is watching him, with a big smile then leaning to wipe his chin before laying a kiss on his lips and taking him in his arms. 

At least Liam and Theo won't be alone. Not anymore


End file.
